


movements on the dancefloor

by charxjay



Series: Next Step Shadowhunters AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer AU, I did not know where i was going with this but here we are, M/M, may end up a mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Because you’ve been marking, is there a reason you’re marking Si?” There is a light tilt of his head as he lets his mismatched eyes look over the other.Simon is shrugging a little, eyes falling down to the ground and he’s playing with the zip on his bag. “No, no reason.”“Simon?”





	

The music was playing through the studio, it wasn’t too loud but when he walked in he was greeted by the tune that played. The studio was generally empty at this time of the night and only a few people had keys to get in when it was closed, him obviously being one of them. The song was a soft song, and he found standing in the door way as he saw the blond in the middle of the floor, his body moving delicately with each movement.

 _I can hold my breath_  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay away for days

His body moves softly with each step of his feet, with each gentle raise of his arm and light flick of his wrist. Delicate, almost like he’d break if he went to hard. Every movement melted into the next, as if he’s telling a story through his body and that seems to be what he’s doing. They get a bit harder when the next chorus is playing,

 _I’m only_ _human_  
I’m only human  
Just a little human

  
Then feet are lightly touching the ground as it goes quiet and it seems as if the song is coming to its end, as the soft voice plays over the music,

_I can take so much  
Until I’ve had enough_

But it’s not, because the movements become harder now as the beat hardens, changing the tempo of the song and the dance. Aggression seems to be pouring off the movements as they come and go, fast and quickly. Repeating the same movements from the first chorus yet, they’re not so soft and gentle this time,

  
_‘Cause I’m only human_  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
‘Cause I’m only human, yeah

The music softens to an end, and the blond is sitting on the floor breathing heavily a bit. He had come to bring his knees up, and lower his head between them. Letting him sit like that for a few moments, he grabs out his drink bottle before walking over and sitting in front of the blond. He’s holding out his drink bottle, and smiles a little when the blond looks up and takes the bottle. He downs most of it, giving the impression that the blond has been at this for a while.

“That was…a powerful dance there. Are you going to use it for your solo?” He asks as he’s taking the bottle back.

There is a shake of his head, and blond strands of hair fall in his face, “No, it’s a…a personal piece. What are you doing here so late? Thought that you, Clary and Maia were having a movie night.”

He lets out a small laugh and pushes up his glasses that were sliding down his nose, “That was the plan, but then well they started to make out. I was _not_ staying there so I thought I’d come here and get in some more practice. Luke’s been hounding me about practicing you know.”

“Because you’ve been marking, is there a reason you’re marking Si?” There is a light tilt of his head as he lets his mismatched eyes look over the other.

Simon is shrugging a little, eyes falling down to the ground and he’s playing with the zip on his bag. “No, no reason.”

“Simon?”

“I don’t get why I’m on the team okay? Everyone seems to be better than me. I’m not the best dancer, I know it. Some of the people who auditioned were better than me. I feel like I only got on this team because I know Clary and Luke. Jace, I shouldn’t even be here, I should have just done what my mother wanted and taken accounting, something I c–”

“Stop, stop being so hard on yourself. You’re an amazing dancer okay; it’s _why_ you are on this team. You’ve got the potential if you let yourself have it,” Jace says, his words sincere when he says the words. “Everyone on this team works to get where they are, and so did you. Up until a week ago you were pushing yourself, but then you started to go back to marking when…Simon, who told you that you don’t belong on this team?”

Simon is shaking his head, eyes not looking up at Jace as he’s trying to stare a whole into the wooden floor. He doesn’t want to look up, but Jace is forcing him to by placing a hand under his chin and lifting it so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. Jace is about to ask again so Simon lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, “Just someone from the Circle Dance Academy, they said that I shouldn’t be here and that I took their place one this team. Said they watched my audition and thought I was a joke, and that because of me knowing Clary and Luke is the sole reason as to why I’m on this team.”

“Who was it Simon?” Jace asks his voice abnormally calm and he’s using his thumb to rub against Simon’s jaw line. It was like he was trying to coax out the name with the gesture, with the soft gentle touches that Simon is just melting into.

“Luke will kick you out of the team,” Simon replies because he knows exactly what Jace would do if he named or even described the person and he didn’t want to put Jace in that position.

Jace is letting out a sigh before he’s pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s cheek, “Well then they shouldn’t tell you lies like that if they don’t want to get hurt.”

 “Jace.” The name soft off of Simon’s tongue as he’s opening up his eyes to look at the blond in front of him, “They aren’t worth it, okay. I’ll stop marking, I promise.”

“Good, if you mark again it will mean no sex for a week,” Jace says with a teasing tone, and they’re both laughing a little.

“A week? Are you sure you’d survive that?” Simon quips back, a playful smirk spreading across his lips before he’s stealing a quick kiss from Jace.

“That’s why I said a week, not a month,” Jace replies and kissing Simon. Smiling a bit into the kiss as he pushes Simon onto the floor and he’s lying on top of the brunette. Enjoying the little noises Simon was making at the back of his throat and the moan as his lips move to attack Simon’s neck biting down a little. The moan produced by Simon was rewarded by Jace’s hand moving down to rundown Simon’s side, just stopping at the waist band of Simon’s sweats.

“W-We shouldn’t…on the dancefloor,” Simon stutters out, fighting the urge to moan again while Jace is marking his neck and using his fingers to tease along his hips.

“No one will know,” Jace whispers into his neck making Simon shiver at the feeling of Jace’s breath ghosting on his skin.

“I will,” A voice said, making the pair pull part and sit up, hands in their laps as they’re covering themselves. It was Luke, standing in the doorway, “I hope this is not what you two get up to while you’re alone in the studio.”

“No, it is not. We just…we got carried away. Sorry,” Simon mumbles out, his eyes are completely avoiding looking at Luke.

“We are sorry, we’ll just go and Simon won’t be marking anymore,” Jace says as he’s gathering up his things, Simon doing the same.

“That’s good to hear, do I want to know why you’ve been marking Simon?” Luke asks and Simon shakes his head, Luke looks like he wants to press further but he doesn’t and he lets the boys leave. Jace texts him a quick rundown of what he got out of Simon, and that made for an interesting practice the next day.


End file.
